C'est quoi ce nom!
by terre ferme
Summary: Dans un monde où l'on reconnait son âme sœur grâce à une marque d'âme, Derek Hale tombe sur un nom pratiquement imprononçable. Szczepan.
Ces personnages appartiennent tous à Jeff Davis !

Il existe un monde où, quand une personne atteint la majorité, le nom de votre âme sœur apparait sur une partit de votre corps, c'est ce que l'on appelle une marque d'âme.

C'est ainsi que Derek Hale, découvrit le nom : Szczepan S, inscrit d'une belle écriture sur le pectoral droit.

 _Que…C'est quoi ce nom ?!_

« Et bah Derek c'est quoi cette tête ? » ricana Laura

Derek se tourna vers sa sœur avec un ai scandalisé.

-« Raah, te marre pas toi ! Sérieusement Laura ! Szczepan qui s'appelle comme ça ! »

Voilà comment Derek Hale, apprit le nom de celui qui partagerait sa vie.

Quand Stiles Stilinski découvrit la sienne, se fut plus mouvementée..

-« AH NON ! AH NON NON ! » S'énerva le jeune en regardant son poignet d'un air mauvais.

-« Qu'es ce qu'il se passe là-haut ? Tout va bien Stiles ? » Demanda le shérif de la salle a mangé.

-« Euh oui oui, c'est rien t'inquiète papa ! Je parle seul c'est tout ! »

C'était impossible, mais comment allait-il cacher ça ?

Un véritable cauchemar, voilà ce que c'était, un cauchemar. Car oui, même si Derek, ce crétin d'Alpha n'effrayait plus autan Stiles qu'avant, il n'était pas sûr que le loup apprécie que son nom soit inscrit sur le corps du Stilinski. Parce-que oui, c'était _DEREK H,_ sa marqued'âme, et ça c'était véritablement un problème.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire.. Se lamenta t'il en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller._

De doux rayons de soleil réveillèrent Stiles, aujourd'hui il avait entrainement avec la meute, enfin plutôt observation d'entrainement avec la meute puisque il ne participait jamais, se contentait d'observer. Le petit souci c'est qu' _il_ serait là, Cela faisait 1 semaine depuis son anniversaire et donc sa marque d'âme et jusqu'à présent il avait pu repousser le moment de revoir le Hale plus longtemps que ce qu'il pensait, Seulement, le jeune humain savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de faire une gaffe quand il le verrait. Ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une seule solution.

Eviter à tout prix Derek Hale.

6ans, 6ans que ce nom étrange était apparu sur sa peau, dévoilant le nom de sa moitié. Et malgré tout ce temps, il ne l'avait toujours pas rencontré. Pourtant Derek surveillait chaque arrivant homme de la ville avec un nom polonais, oui il avait fait des recherches. Et il commençait sincèrement à désespérer du moins jusqu'à cette conversation au loft.

-« Stiles ne vient pas aujourd'hui ? » demanda le bouclé en s'adressant au métisse

-« Si, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir venir, alors finalement il a dit qu'il nous rejoindra plus tard.. »

-« C'est pas normal ça, il nous a bassiné pendant des jours pour pouvoir regarder les entrainements et là il ne veut même plus venir ? » s'étonna le loup en s'appuyant contre le mur.

-« C'était son anniversaire il y a une semaine, ce qui veut dire que sa marque d'âme est apparu et depuis il se comporte bizarrement, ça a surement un rapport. » en déduit la banshee

-« Peut-être, que sa marque d'âme n'est pas apparu » proposa Allison

-« C'est possible ça ? » s'étonna Isaac

-« Ça n'arrive que très rarement » leurs appris Derek

-« J'en parlerais avec lui ce soir » décida Scott

-« A mon avis, ricana Jackson, personne n'a voulu de lui en apprenant son vraie prénom. »

Devant l'air moqueur de son petit ami, Lydia lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, puis partit le bouder à l'autre bout de la pièce, bientôt suivi par l'ancien kanima qui se confondait en excuses.

-« Pourquoi, comment s'appelle il en vérité ? » questionna la brunette

-« Et bah..euh ne lui dites surtout pas que je vous l'ai dit hein, parce-que sinon il va me tuer, mais en vérité il a un prénom polonais, c'est Szczepan. »

-« waaah, c'est quoi ce nom » dit Isaac devant l'air ahuri d'à peu près tout le monde.

-« Ah ! Je vous l'avait bien dit » se moqua Jackson

-« Ferme la Jackson ! » s'énerva la rousse, alors que son amoureux s'excusait piteusement

Puis ils changèrent de conversations, sans remarquer que Derek s'était éclipsé de la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _Quel idiot !_

Oh il comprenait maintenant, oui il comprenait pourquoi l'hyperactif l'avait évité toute la semaine, parce-que oui, il s'en était rendu compte, mais en même temps vu la discrétion dont faisait preuve le fils du shérif, ce n'était pas bien compliqué.

Il savait que le jeune Stilinski avait vu sa marque un jour, en rentrant dans le Loft alors que le Hale était torse nu, il l'avait vu pâlir brusquement mais n'en n'avait pas tenu compte plus que ça. Mais maintenant tout avait changé, il avait enfin trouvé son âme-sœur et quoi qu'il arrive il ne le laissera pas filer.

Quand Stiles arriva au Loft, bien qu'il fut surpris de ne pas voir l'alpha avec le reste de la meute, il n'en montra rien car après tout, il devait l'oublier.

Il s'assit donc contre un mur et observa l'entrainement. Quand Derek fit son apparition dans la pièce, une onde de chaleur, et un immense sentiment de joie le pris sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôlé. Mais ce qu'il vu le figea sur place, le regard charmeur et le sourire en coin du lycaon le mis mal à l'aise..

 _Il faut absolument que je me calme_ pensa Stiles en se levant, _je vais aller me rafraichir_ se dit-il en se rendant dans la salle de bain sans remarqué qu'il était suivi.

En s'aspergeant le visage d'eau, l'hyperactif se demanda, si il n'avait pas rêvé tout à l'heure car c'était totalement impossible que Derek Hale lui est fait un sourire charmeur à lui.

-« Je deviens fou » soupira le jeune

-« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? »

En se retournant brusquement il tomba nez à nez avec les yeux envoutants du loup au triskèle.

-« D-Derek ? Mais qu-qu'est ce que t-tu fais la ? » bafouilla le pauvre garçon en se cognant contre le lavabos.

-« Je suis chez moi » rétorqua le loup en s'approchant de l'adolescent.

-« Ah.. bah euh..oui » souffla le jeune devant le sourire en coin de l'alpha

-« Ta marque d'âme »

-« Qu-que.. pardon ? »

-« Ta marque d'âme, montre la moi, je veux la voir » ordonna le brun

-« Q-Quoi non ! » refusa-il

 _Qu'est ce qu'il peut être têtu_ pensa le loup

-« Stiles ne m'oblige pas te déshabiller pour la trouver moi-même ! » dit le grand musclé

 _Oh non non_ commença à paniquer le plus jeune, _il ne faut pas qu'il la voit !_

-« Stiles » souffla doucement le brun en prenant son visage entre sa main « regarde-moi » dit-il tendrement« s'il te pait, montre la moi »

Tout en gardant la tête baissée, l'adolescent, défit le bandage autour de son poignet et présenta celui-ci à son ainé, les larmes aux yeux.

 _C'est ce que je pensais_ se dit le loup

 _J'ai enfin trouvé mon âme-sœur._

-« Et tu comptais me le dire ? » demanda le brun au plus jeune

-« N-Non.. » souffla la voix tremblante de l'adolescent.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda-il tendrement

-« Je-Je pouvais pas-s, c'était trop dur, je voulais p-pas que-que tu te moque. »

-« Stiles, je ne me serais _jamais_ moqué »

En voyant que l'adolescent était au bord des larmes, mais rassuré, Derek décida qu'il était temps de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Alors il se rapprocha encore plus, et déposa sa main derrière la nuque de l'hyperactif et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis lui susurra, contre sa bouche un _Je t'aime_ qui résonnait comme une merveilleuse promesse pour l'hyperactif.

Désormais ils étaient enfin ensemble, ils se sentaient enfin complets, enfin réunis..

« Derek, comment tu connais mon véritable prénom ? »

 _Euhh_

 **« SCOTT ! »**


End file.
